Prince Hans of the Southern Isles
by Time Lord Wizard
Summary: The sadistic origins of Hans are explored as the Prince finds himself in love with a beautiful maiden, whose secrets will create the monster we know him as today. Pre-Frozen.
1. A Decision at Dinner

The Southern Isles were divided into two beauteous regions. The central island was the largest, and home to the castle and its surrounding city. The Central Island, along with its urban land, was covered in enormous fields, and forests one could only find in fairy-tales. The surrounding twelve, smaller islands were more tropical, with dense jungles and forests, very rare this far up north in the world. But this story begins on the Central Island, deep in the castle walls.

It was dinner time, and the Duke of Westleton was visiting, so the entire royal family was expected to show up, allowing them to use their largest dining table. Its large size was due to the fact that the king and queen had a whole thirteen children, all boys. The king called this a gift, as it meant that their family's survival would be ensured until the end of time. _The Endless Dynasty_, he called it.

The oldest of the brothers and first in line was at the table. Eirik, being masculine, fair haired, with a gorgeously structured face, and height of six feet and two inches, he was undeniably handsome in every way. He was thirty-four years of age, with the queen first being pregnant with him when she was only fourteen. Decked in their finest of clothing, the prince greeted the Duke of Westleton with great courtesy, as he was also an intense gentleman.

The next few brothers, Bjorn, Claus, Haakon, and Ingvar entered the room. Next were the triplets, Ingolf, Jerrik, and Kalle. Then Markus, Nils, Noak, and Tore.

Lastly, and thirteenth in line for the throne, was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Auburn hair, beautiful eyes, tall, and a skilled swordsman, Hans was just as much what one looked for in a prince as his eldest brother Eirik. He entered the room with grace, and he too greeted the Duke with true respect, just as he did when the two first met hours ago.

"Ah," said King Vidar. "This is my youngest son, Hans."

"Yes father," responded Hans. "You introduced us earlier today…"

"I did? Ah well, these things slip my mind."

The family began dinner, with Eirik holding a seat for Hans.

"Father will give you the least experience in these sorts of affairs," Eirik had said earlier while they were discussing dinner. "I think you should know how meetings with other people in power go down. Even if you won't be king one day, you can still use your influence to benefit the kingdom."

So Hans took his seat next to his older brother, while the Duke and Vidar discussed important events in the world.

"You know, it's almost been a year since the monarchs of Arendelle died," said the Duke.

"Really? When will their princess Ella have her coronation ceremony?"

"I believe her name is Elsa, and it's still a year away. She has to come of age I trust you will be attending the coronation."

"But of course! I wouldn't miss the chance to attend the most secretive place in Scandinavia. Eirik, will you come?"

"It's still a year away father, and of course." He glanced at Hans, who was toying with his food. "Perhaps some of the others shall join us?"

"Hmm," pondered the king. "Your mother can't attend." He looked to a confused Duke. "She has a disease, too dangerous to let her travel by ship," he informed their guest. Turning back to his son, he continued their conversation. "You know, Bjorn could use some experience off shore, for diplomatic purposes."

"Perhaps all of us."

Hans sat up straight to pay more attention.

"Excellent idea!" said the king. "Though I don't enjoy the thought of Hans running the castle all by himself while we're gone."

Hans dropped his fork while Eirik seemed confused. "Why would Hans be running the castle?"

"We need someone to look after it. Hans doesn't need to go."

"And why not?!" Hans asked, finally having the courage to speak.

The king looked at him as if the answer was obvious, which it was. "Please Hans, you're not going to be king. You don't need to know how these things work. You should stay here and train with the swords-master."

"Why?" demanded Hans. "Because all I'm good for is dying on a battlefield?"

"Precisely."

Silence filled the air.

"Well," said the Duke, trying to fill in the awkwardness, only to make things more awkward. "How about you show me around the castle, your majesty. I've always been a fan of Southern Islander architecture. You know, you people have marvelous pillars and-"

The king got up from his seat and bid the Duke to follow, leaving the brothers there in silence, while the queen spent the dinner in her bed chambers.

"Wow," said Ingolf. "Dad's not afraid to put you in your place when guests are around."

"I'm sorry," said Hans snapping in the triplet's direction, "are you three acknowledging my existence again? That's a change from the past two years."

The triplets snickered while the other brothers all chatted amongst themselves.

Hans stormed out of the room with Eirik following him.

"Hans, father wants you to lead armies. He knows you're skilled enough for it."

"Yeah," responded Hans, "because I'm the most expendable of all of us."

"I'll talk to him when the time comes. Discuss the coronation in Arendelle, and whatnot."

"Don't even bother," said Hans. With that, he retreated to his room, deciding on a plan he had been considering for a long time.

* * *

The docks on the Central Island were boarding up trade supplies, and Hans was waiting on them.

"Are you sure you want to do this, brother?" asked Eirik, with the early morning sunlight shining on his face.

"I'm sure," said Hans. His little journey across the Isles was just what he needed. There were so many things he'd heard rumor of out there. Monsters, wizards, cursed people who had control over the elements.

"See you whenever you get back," said Eirik. Hans bid farewell to two of his other brothers, Noak and Haakon, who'd come to see him off as well. They hugged their little brother goodbye, while Hans and Eirik took each others hands, before he got on the boat and was off to see what the Isles had in store for him.


	2. A Girl Named Gretta

People ran and screamed as the beast pursued the villagers. The woman it was chasing tripped over one of the roots form a tree, her pregnant stomach making it hard to get up, and the large basilisk was about to deliver a final blow.

And then he appeared.

Like a bolt of lightning in the foulest autumn storm, the prince, Hans, held his sword up high, parrying his steel with the giant snake's fang.

He held his position while the thing retreated, him making sure not to look the monster in the eyes, lest he be turned to stone like half the village.

As it slithered backwards, then began a snap in his direction, Hans quickly ducked, and the moment its mouth was above him, he thrusted his sword into the creature. The velocity of its strike ensured Hans split it in half all the way down to the middle without the prince even moving, the creature falling dead before the woman's feet.

"HAIL, PRINCE HANS!" cried a man who watched on.

"HAIL! PRINCE HANS OF THE SOUTHERN ISLES!" cried the entire village in triumph and thanks. In the six months that he'd been touring these tropical islands, Hans had made a reputation for himself. A monster slayer like no other, Hans had rescued village after village, slew beast after beast. He was a hero like those in ancient legends, only he was standing in front of this beautiful village today.

"Please, your majesty," said the town's elder mayor, "will you not stay for a feast in your name?"

"I'd be honored, but not in my name, in honor of those who lost their lives, and in celebration of those who survived."

The mayor smiled while the village began to quickly set up for the event tomorrow evening, while Hans used his sword to stab the Basilisk in the eyes, ensuring none could be turned to stone upon staring at its corpse.

The marvelous feast was attended by all in the village, and Hans sat right next to the mayor, the two discussing news travelling between the islands.

And then he spotted her.

Hans looked across the village square to see a woman with dirty blonde hair dancing in the fire place. Even from this distance, her gaze from those gorgeous hazel eyes penetrated him like the monster he'd fought earlier yesterday.

"Who is that?" asked Hans to the mayor.

The mayor looked at the girl Hans was staring at. "I'm not really sure. She's some maiden from another land. Far from here, I'm pretty sure."

"Do you know her name?"

"Go ask her," said the mayor laughing while he pushed Hans in her direction. Hans went with the flow and approached the dancing girl in fancy clothing.

The girl looked at Hans and smiled, holding out her hand, him responding with laying a kiss on it.

"Gretta," said the girl as a straight-forward greeting.

Hans blushed while he tried to respond. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Oh my," she said, curtseying with her dress, with Hans putting his hands up to assure her it wasn't needed. "Your majesty, I've heard so much about you."

"Oh really? What have you heard?"

"All I know is that you're the son of a king, and you've slain, what, a hundred monsters on some grand adventure you fancy yourself having?"

"Thirty-seven. And to be fair, ten of them were murderers."

"Then why count them as monster?" she said, continuing her dance.

Hans followed in her footsteps. "Aren't murderers the same as monsters?"

The two continued their little routine of dance and chat for some time.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Hans.

"I was a lady-in-waiting in a kingdom called Corona, but I soon found myself wanting to get away from there. So I came here on my own on my own little adventure. Though I haven't slain any monsters."

* * *

It was the next morning when Hans and Gretta chose to take their leave, saying goodbye to everyone in the village.

The mounted their horses and trotted off, continuing their little discussions. Then a month passed by, and Hans decided it had been long enough since he was home, so invited her on the first ship they could find back to the Central Island.


End file.
